Some are Coming Home
by Colviper8
Summary: Among all the fame, among all the praise and glory, she needed that one person who could promise the world. The one person, who could promise everything, would be okay. It wasn’t worth it without him. More Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody, I haven't written a fan fic in over a year. And I was bored and figured I might sit down a write one. This is just a prologue. So let me know if I should continue or not. For time frame, its around season three. **

Prologue

"…_Some are running scared"_

She stood in the corner watching, enthralled by the figure before her. His basketball jersey matching his running movements, the sweat glazing his raven black hair, the fierce competitiveness in his deep-blue eyes, everything she missed about him when he played basketball.

It had been one full year since she'd walked away. One full year since she saw him last. One full year since they'd spoken….

Clouded by the thoughts of achieving a dream, she had made the mistake of listening to a man who wasn't her husband. She had a man in her life, but she needed more, he needed more.

She had been offered the world, unknown to Tree Hill High; she was still on the path to becoming valedictorian. She had been offered a record deal, a solo record deal. But it wasn't enough.

Among all the fame, among all the praise and glory, she needed that one person who could promise the world. The one person, who could promise everything, would be okay. It wasn't worth it without him.

Haley James-Scott needed Nathan Scott in her life.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Some are coming home…"_

'Home sweet home' Haley thought to herself. She had just stepped into her new rented apartment. She didn't have much money, but enough for her to live off of. She walked into the apartment that held so many memories. The apartment had not yet been rented, and for Haley it was the most affordable.

She walked into the living seeing Nathan's pain stain. "Oh Nathan" Haley said out loud.

Haley was then torn out of her daze by the wailing of a baby.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," Haley cooed to her four month old baby.

James Lucas Scott was 4 months old. Shortly after joining the tour Haley found out she was pregnant. She had tried to call Nathan and tell him, but every time she tried he would hang up on her. She felt it wasn't the type of thing to leave on an answering machine.

As well as dealing with pregnancy hormones, Haley also made sure to keep on track with her academic career. She had gotten the tour manager to get her a tutor who kept in touch with Tree Hill High, to keep her on track with graduating.

It was now 6 months until graduation. After 3 months on the tour with a baby, Haley felt it would be better if she left. She thought it was no place to raise a child.

After leaving she had gone to live with her parents for a month. Her parents had tried to persuade her to stay with them, and let them help, but she had insisted that she needed to return to Tree Hill. She needed to mend the fences she had broken.

In the end, her parents had given her some old beat up furniture, a crib and some other necessities for the baby and a little bit of cash. They promised they would visit the week after Haley moved into her apartment.

Haley had decided she would start back at Tree Hill High, when the second semester started, which was in 2 weeks. She figured it would do no good entering school when some classes would be ending in 2 weeks. She also figured it would help her gain the courage to face her path.

Haley's parents had also hired movers to move the little amount of things Haley had, into her apartment.

As the movers were moving the furniture and heavy boxes into the apartment, Haley decided to take Jamie to Karen's Café. It was 1 in the afternoon and figured none of her old friends would be there.

Karen had been the one person Haley had kept in touch with. From the beginning Karen had insisted that Haley tell Nathan about the baby, or at least work harder at trying to inform him about the child. After awhile Haley had asked Karen to just keep her secret from everyone, even her best friend.

The door bells chimed as she walked through the café door. The café was abnormally quiet for it being 1 in the afternoon. She figured since the university was still on their holiday break that it would pick up when the students returned.

Haley spotted the brown haired women. She was looking down, unaware of the visiter.

"Hi Karen" was all Haley said.

Karen turned around and was startled to find the girl she considered her daughter standing before her.

"Haley! What are you doing here?" Karen rushed out as she enveloped Haley into a hug.

Before Haley could get a word in Karen noticed the baby.

"And this must be James Lucas Scott," Karen noticed as Haley sent the baby carrier on the counter. "he looks just like his father."

"Yeah, I know. He has his eyes and his stubbornness. Don't cha a little guy," tapping Jamie's nose, causing him to giggle.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Karen asked. "Last time I heard you were touring, and were going to become a solo artist, and all that celebrity stuff."

"I had to come home Karen. I could deal with it anymore." Haley told Karen. "I couldn't balance singing, school work, and a baby. It was just to much."

"Oh Haley, I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, although I have one favor to ask you,"

"Sure, anything,"

"I was wondering if you could watch James for me sometimes." Haley asked sheepishly.

"Like when?" Karen asked curiously.

"During school, Umm…when I'm at work…" Haley asked.

"Sure, but Haley where are you working?" Karen asked unsure of where Haley was working.

"There's a club, that was associated with the record company. And they made me a deal that if I perform at this club 2-3 times a week they will pay me 400 dollars a week. It was the only way they would let me leave the tour without breeching contract."

"Sure Haley, but what are the hours?"

"Umm… I'm performing every other Saturday, plus Tuesday and Thursday nights. But after I graduate, I'm suppose to go up to New York to record a solo album."

"But Haley, what about Stanford or …" Karen couldn't bring herself to ask about Nathan or even her own son, Lucas.

"It was the only way to get time off from the tour. When I first joined the tour, they had me sign a contract. And I had finally gotten them to let me at least graduate from high school before I record. But they wouldn't let me go."

"Oh Haley," Karen replied sympathetically. Karen then noticed a tear slip down Haley's face.

"Oh, Haley everything is going to be okay." Karen hugged Haley, trying to comfort the obvious pain Haley was in.

"Karen and you can not tell anybody about James, until I tell everybody. Please."

"But, Haley what am I suppose to tell Lucas when he notices I'm always babysitting a baby, he's going to want to know who's baby it is."

"Lie to him. Please Karen. I'm not ready for that pain."

"I will do my best honey, but you need to tell them, all of them," Karen persisted.

"I know it's short notice, but could you watch him for a few hours. I need to run a few errands and I'd rather not be questioned if I run into anybody."

"Sure, I still have the crib here from Jake using it for Jenny. But it think Lucas might be stopping by after practice, I know you'd rather not run into him right now so…"

"Can you drop him off at my apartment around 6?"

"Sure honey." Karen knew the pain Haley would soon be facing, and she felt she should try and help her out as much as possible, she knew the comfort from others would be limited.

After 20 more minutes of talking, Haley figured she better leave to avoid running into everybody. After leaving the café Haley ran around town acquiring the some things she needed, such as food, light bulbs and more.

2323

"Hey mom!" Lucas shouted as he walked into the nearly empty café.

"Hey honey," Karen walked out with James on her hip. "Oh, Hi Nathan, Brooke," Karen also noted. She was a little nervous. She hadn't expected Nathan and Brooke to show up.

"Who's this cutie?" Brooke cooed to the baby.

"Oh, this is James. I was asked to watch him for a little while." Karen replied rather quickly.

"By who ma?" Lucas asked quizzically.

"Oh just a friend," Karen hoping Lucas would drop it.

"He's really cute," Nathan spoke up. Nathan tried to tickle the baby in the stomach, and it ended up with the baby grabbing his giant fingers and sucking on them.

"Ahh, look at that Hot Shot, he likes you," Brooke told Nathan.

"Hey would you guys mind watching him, while I help some customers?" Karen asked them.

"Sure, not problem. Come on baby James." Brooke replied while carrying the baby over to a booth.

Karen knew she should not have done that, but what was the harm if nobody knew who his mother was.

**That's chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Some tell lies to make it through the day…"_

It had been a couple days since Haley had returned to Tree Hill. Nobody but Karen knew Haley was back. Karen had insisted that she tell Nathan.

It was the middle of the day, and Haley knew everybody would be in school. So she decided that it would be safe to take a walk. She wanted to visit the river court.

She got Jamie strapped into his stroller and headed towards the place she had spent many hours at.

Walking upon the court, she was flooded with memories. Memories of her and Luke, Nathan and even the river court guys.

A few tears feel slowly down her face. She walked over to the bench and took Jamie out of the stroller.

They sat there in complete silence, well except for the noises from Jamie.

Finally breaking the silence Haley decided she would tell Jamie stories.

"Jamie this is where your mommy and Uncle Lucas spent tons of hours, little man." Haley cooed to the baby. "even your dad and I spent time here," Haley muttered to her self.

Haley had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't kept track of time.

Behind her a lone figure approached.

Slowly enough not to scare Haley, Lucas approached the court.

"Haley?" Lucas asked unsure of whether or not he really was seeing his best-friend or figment of his imagination.

"Lucas!" Haley jumped in surprise almost dropping Jamie, but Lucas had quickly caught the baby from falling.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked nervously.

"What? Oh I'm not here, Um.. I've got to go," Haley said quickly trying to leave and avoid any questions that she knew Lucas would ask.

Before Haley could dash off, Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Haley, please talk to me," After saying that Lucas noticed the silent tears that ran down her face. He quickly pulled her into a hug, trying to avoid crushing the baby on her hip.

"Welcome home buddy," Lucas whispered into her ear.

"Oh Lucas, I'm so sorry," Haley spoke between sobs.

Lucas got Haley to walk over to the bench and sit down. Once he got her to calm, he decided to ask a few questions.

"Haley, when did you get back? And Haley who is this?" gesturing towards the 4 month old baby. "He looks like the baby my mom has been babysitting the last couple days."

Suddenly it hit Lucas like a brick hitting the wall. Haley was the mother to the baby that Karen had been babysitting.

"Lucas this is my baby," Haley cried out.

"Oh Haley," All Lucas could do was try and comfort his pain stricken friend. He knew she was hurting inside, but part of him just wanted to yell and scream. Hell she deserved it.

"Come on Hales, talk to me," Lucas urged.

"His name is James Lucas Scott, and he's 4 months old." Haley managed to get out.

"But..bu.. No that would mean that Nathan is the…" Lucas stuttered.

"Yes, Nathan is the father." Haley managed to say. She knew what was coming. And she wanted to get away as fast as she could.

"Listen Luke I got to go," Haley quickly managed. Lucas was to in shock to realize that Haley had left.

"Haley!" He yelled out hoping she might come back. He knew who he had to talk to.

2323

Haley managed to get home without anyone else seeing her. She couldn't take the pain she saw in Lucas' eyes. She could tell he was mad, and but most of all disappointed.

"That was your Uncle Lucas," Haley sadly cooed to the baby. "He's your daddy's brother."

Haley managed to feed James, and put him to bed before slowly crying herself to sleep on the couch.

2323

"Mom!" Lucas yelled through the house. "Mom!"

"In here honey," Karen yelled recognizing her sons voice.

"You knew she was back," Lucas accused her of.

"Who honey?" She knew who he was talking about, but was trying her best to keep Haley's secret.

"You know who I'm talking about, Mom. Haley! And she has a baby!" Lucas yelled.

"Yes I know."

"How long have you known?" Lucas asked.

"For awhile. But she's only been back a few days."

"How could you not tell me? That she was back, or that she was pregnant!" Lucas couldn't believe that his mother hadn't told him this information about his best friend.

"Lucas, she asked me not to, I promised her that I would keep her secret."

"But that's not right! How could you keep from me that I was an Uncle! Or that Nathan was a father!" Lucas yelled at his mother.

"Lucas do not take that tone with me!" Karen argued back with her son. "I couldn't dishonor her trust. I urged her to tell Nathan, even you. But she had tried with Nathan, and he wouldn't even talk to her. She didn't want the same treatment from you. It would have been to much pain for her to take."

"You know now, and you need to make a decision. You can either be mad at her and cause her more pain, or you can be there for her. She has a lot of pain coming towards her. And she's going to need the support."

"Is she going to tell Nathan?" Lucas enquired.

"I don't know. I know with her being back that he's eventually going to find out, but I think she needs to tell him before he finds out through rumors."

"I don't know what to do, ma. Part of me just wants to strangle her, but the best friend in me, just wants to be there for her."

"Be there for her Luke. Show her that there are still people here that care about her."

Going against Haley's promise, she gave Lucas Haley's address. "Show her that she made the right decision."

Karen left her son to his thoughts. She hoped that Lucas would make the right decision.

2323

Later that night, Karen decided she would bring Haley some dinner. She knew that with seeing Lucas, she must have been upset.

Haley had given a key to Karen, for when she would bring Jamie by while Haley was at work.

"Haley," Karen called softly into the small apartment. Karen noticed that Haley had passed out on the couch. Immediately Karen went to check on Jamie, and notice he was wide awake just laying in his crib.

"Hey there little guy," Karen cooed.

Karen heard a soft knock at the door. She picked Jamie up and went to answer it. Behind the door was her son.

"Hi Honey."

"Mom, where's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Shh..She's sleeping. I came to check on her after our little talk."

Karen aloud Lucas into the apartment. He went and took a seat on the stool. Karen and Lucas carried on a quiet conversation, while Haley was sleeping.

Haley slowly started to wake from her slumber. She thought she heard voices. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Karen holding Jamie and Lucas sitting at the counter.

'Lucas?' Haley thought to herself.

Haley got up and slowly approached the kitchen area.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Karen said.

"Hi," Haley said sheepishly.

"Hi Hales," Lucas walked over and gave Haley a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just upset."

"It's okay, I understand."

"But I'm going to be there for you now. I promise," Lucas promised to his best friend.

"Now tell me about his little guy," gesturing towards the baby in Karen's arms.

For the first time in awhile Haley had a genuine smile on her face. Despite the fact that not many people knew about Jamie, Haley loved talking about him, when she could. Whenever her parents called she would tell them about all the new things Jamie had discovered.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of Jamie, she was proud to be a mother, but she was afraid of certain people's reaction.

She and Lucas went and sat on the ground of the living room and played with Jamie. She told him all the things he had missed the last couple months.

**Hope you liked the update! **


End file.
